The present invention relates to power tools. Specifically, the present invention relates to tile saws.
Conventionally, power tile saws include a base which supports a table for supporting a workpiece. A blade assembly is coupled to the base for engaging the workpiece, such as tile or masonry stone. Typically, a structural member is coupled between the blade assembly and the base for supporting the blade assembly relative to the base. When scoring or cutting the workpiece with the blade assembly, the table is movable relative to the blade assembly such that a straight cut can be performed.